halohubfandomcom-20200215-history
Squad 596
"Sad, but not alone. Scared, but not overwhelmed. Angry, but not evil. Fierce, but not inhuman. Strong, but not arrogant." :—A poem written by an Army officer that documented Squad 596 and its members in battle : Squad 596 Squad 596 was originally a team of 20 SPARTAN-IIIs from Alpha Company who were led by Odd-A123 until his death. However, 14 were sent to Operation: PROMETHEUS and died. Rachel-053 was put into the team after PROMETHEUS, and Darman-A136 was conscripted during the Fall of Reach. Currently, Squad 596 is an elite squad of SPARTANs who are stationed on the Werewolf-class heavy supercruiser [[UNSC Winter Winds|UNSC Winter Winds]]. It should also be noted that each member of Squad 596 leads a fireteam of ODSTs who specialize in the same category as their SPARTAN leaders. This makes for 35 members, although when these ODSTs are used, the team is usually split up into teams of two SPARTANs and eight ODSTs. Much to the dismay of the team, especially Damien, this elite squad is often used to fight Insurrectionists, which is not even considered a fight to the members. The list of current members is below: * ADM Damien-A263 - Team leader, sniper, and pilot (One) * CAPT Rachel-053 - Second-in-command, stealth specialist (Two) * LCDR Anika-A284 - Marksman (Three) * LT Ryder-A144 - Specialist (Four) * LCDR Darman-A136 - CQB specialist (Five) * LT Asher-A138 - Spotter (Six) * LT Lee-A192 - Tech Expert (Seven) *LTJG Jezebel-B199 - Specialist (Eight) *LT Remi-B080 - Stealth specialist (Nine) * LT Julia-B184 - CQB specialist (Ten) Damien-A263 Damien is a SPARTAN-III commando and Admiral born on New Constantinople. He specializes in stealth and long-range combat. He is very soft-spoken and has an icy tone, but is a nice person. It seems like he has extrasensory skills, because he already had impressive hearing and sight before augmentation, and when he was augmented, it made his hearing and sight almost unbelievably good. He also has unwavering courage, even in the face of the strongest enemy. Damien lost his right arm in Mombasa when his Falcon was shot down. Luckily, he was found and another member stayed behind to save him. Damien received his robotic replacement at that base. He and Darman-A136 have the same fondness for the weapons and other equipment that the team uses. Damien in the bridge.jpg 1.jpg 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg Bwah.jpg Thatfirstone.jpg Damien snipe.jpg Damien sabre3.jpg DamienShipAgingHH.jpg Rachel-053 Rachel is the only SPARTAN-II on the team, and was born on Earth. Not much is known about her, except for that she was born in 2511, and after augmentation, was put in a cryo-sleep when not needed, preventing her from physically aging. After the Human-Covenant War, Rachel was used for stealth and close quarters in urban areas. Anika-A284 Anika is a SPARTAN-III and Lieutenant Commander in Squad 596. She is a specialist on the team. This means she can be used as a sniper, gunner, or demolitions expert, but is often used for long range combat along with Damien and Asher. Poor Lucas!.jpg|Anika snapping an unexpecting Lucas's neck in a training simulation Thatsecondone.jpg|Anika watching over the Battle of Rho Outpost AnikaB374.jpg Ryder-A144 Ryder is a SPARTAN-III and Lieutenant in Squad 596. He is the specialist of the team. He uses a light machine gun, or "Saw". More information will be presented soon. Ryder knife1.jpg Ryder knife2.jpg Darman-A136 Darman-A136 is a SPARTAN-III and Lieutenant Commander on the team. He was born on February 5th, 2522 on New Harmony. Not much else is known about him at the time. Asher-A138 Asher-A138 is a SPARTAN-III Lieutenant and spotter in Squad 596. He is a silent squad mate. On the occasions when he does talk, it is most often sarcastic jokes or banter. He is very skilled with a SRS99 sniper rifle, and sometimes jokes with Damien-A263 at who's a better shot with the SRS99 (note that Damien is the better sniper, but they still joke). Sometimes Asher is over-zealous in battle, but is, all-in-all, a solid soldier. Lee-A192 Lee-A192 is the tech expert of the team and Damien's right-hand man when it comes to computers. Jezebel-B199 Jezebel is a member of the team who instantly became attracted to Damien when she was put on the team. However, Damien kindly made it clear to her that Damien was not going to be won over by her, and was already with Anika. Remi-B080 Remi-B080 is a stealth specialist of the team, and is attracted to Jezebel-B199. Julia-B184 Julia-B184 is a CQB specialist on the team, and was placed on the team in 2544. However, she went AWOL with Marcus-B151 in 2545, and was brought back in 2552 and placed within the team once more.